


Senza più fuggire

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Erotico (vaghissimamente), F/M, Introspettivo, One Shot, Romantico, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ok… sì, d’accordo, River, sì, però… River. River. River!»<br/>Le notti, certo. Il Dottore aveva promesso a River che si sarebbe occupato delle sue notti, ma non aveva specificato come e, se anche avesse avuto in mente un certo tipo di attività, beh lei non avrebbe dovuto andare al sodo così in fretta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senza più fuggire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/gifts), [emme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/gifts), [Geilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/gifts).



> Questo è quel che succede quando la sottorscritta: a) finisce a capofitto dentro un fandom che le manda in pappa cuore e cervello nemmeno avesse dodici anni; b) va in astinenza da River Song; c) legge troppe ff angst Eleven/River nello spazio di una sola giornata; d) si ritrova casualmente ad ascoltare "Because the night" subito dopo aver letto le suddette ff; e) si ritrova a maneggiare una lemon in cui una delle due parti attive si suppone debba essere Eleven.  
> E riguardo al punto e) vorrei sottolineare: Eleven. Ossia: Mr. "Non so dove mettere le mani mentre bacio-mi sono fidanzato con Marilyn per sbaglio-ho due piedi sinistri-casco sempre dal pero-una volta ho baciato per errore Rory Pond" Eleven.  
> No, sul serio, discutiamone, perché non ho mai faticato così tanto a trascinare un personaggio in una lemon in vita mia, nemmeno ai tempi di Harry Potter quando schiaffavo un povero Severus del tutto vergine tra le braccia dell'eroina di turno o, peggio ancora, di quell'animale assatanato del Cagnaccio (ma ho come l'impressione che la Dottoressa Song potrebbe mandare a cuccia Sirius senza nemmeno dover schioccare troppo le dita).  
> Insomma, non prendetevela con me se la lemon è la meno esplicita dell'universo e se è contemporaneamente la più cretina e la più angst che potesse venir fuori.  
> Non prendetevela con me nemmeno per il fatto che la nota è quasi più lunga del racconto.
> 
> E' tutta colpa di Eleven. E di River. E di Reilin e Emme. E prima ancora di Astry e Asmodai (^_-).  
> Anzi, in ultima analisi è colpa di Moffat. Sì, ecco: è tutta colpa di Moffat. Come sempre del resto.

**Senza più fuggire.**  
   
   
 _Come on now try and understand_  
The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
Take my hand come undercover  
They can't hurt you now,  
Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
 _(Because the night – Patty Smit)_  
   
 _«Noi non fuggiamo. Ma quando abbiamo qualcosa di prezioso a cui aggrapparci allora corriamo via e non smettiamo di correre finché non siamo lontani dall’oscurità.»_  
 _(Doctor Who – The ring of Akhaten)_  
   
   
 _«I suoi giorni. Quanto alle notti… beh… quelle restano tra me e lei.»_  
 _(Doctor Who – The wedding of River Song)_  
   
   
   
   
   
«Ok… sì, d’accordo, River, sì, però… River. River. River!»  
Le notti, certo. Il Dottore aveva promesso a River che si sarebbe occupato delle sue notti, ma non aveva specificato come e, se anche avesse avuto in mente un certo tipo di attività, beh lei non avrebbe dovuto andare al sodo così in fretta.  
E poi da quando in qua gli umani possedevano più di un unico paio di braccia? Perché all’improvviso River sembrava averne perfino di più di quanto un Octopoide avesse tentacoli?  
 «Oi! Mani fredde, River. Mani fredde!» Anche se non era affatto vero. O meglio, sì, al primo tocco sui fianchi le mani di lei erano sembrate fredde, però ora stavano diventando bollenti. Bollenti fino a scottarlo un po’ dappertutto.  
In ogni caso, come ci era finito così all’improvviso con la camicia fuori dai pantaloni?  
«No… non le bretelle. Aspetta solo un attimo, per favore. Le bretelle no.»  
Lo schiocco quando River lasciò andare entrambi gli elastici fu talmente secco da farlo irrigidire in attesa del contraccolpo sulla pelle. E quello arrivò, in effetti,  ma fu comunque meno sconvolgente della risata che lo accompagnava e del modo in cui le dita di lei gli si erano di nuovo infilate sotto la stoffa della camicia.  
«Se ti eccita, dolcezza, puoi tenerle dopo che ti avrò sfilato di dosso quasi tutto il resto.»  
Per quel che la riguardava, River in effetti si stava mettendo d’impegno per arrivare al risultato appena accennato: lasciarlo in mutande o più probabilmente senza.  
Il che faceva sentire Il Dottore in un modo assurdo per la cui descrizione non esisteva un termine adatto, a meno che “eccitaimbarazzato” non fosse in effetti una parola di uso corrente. Cosa che non gli risultava proprio. Se non altro non in quel sistema solare.  
Ma forse si sbagliava perché in effetti quella definizione era abbastanza calzante: lui si sentiva appunto terribilmente eccitaimbarazzato. Era davvero, ma davvero eccitaimbarazzato a morte.  
Perché diavolo la vita coniugale come la intendevano i terrestri doveva essere così difficile? Perché doveva faticare tanto per adeguarcisi?  
River, dopo tutto, era adulta e consenziente.  
Lui poi era così tanto adulto che poteva definirsi stagionato, vecchio, anziano, addirittura vetusto e antico e archeologicamente interessante come un pezzo da museo, sebbene non fosse proprio il lato archeologico della sua persona quello che al momento pareva interessare alla esimia Dottoressa Song. Il che era un po’ buffo, se si pensava che lei era diventata un’archeologa proprio per causa sua.  
Riguardo all’essere consenziente: beh, il Dottore era anche quello. In un certo senso. In un modo tutto suo e peculiare della sua razza.  
Insomma, un conto era essere stati vergini una volta nella vita ed esserne venuti a capo, più o meno brillantemente, e un altro era essere vergine per l’undicesima volta di fila e sentirsi tale perfino un po’ di più delle altre dieci volte.  
Però il Dottore non poteva nemmeno dire di non essere consenziente, no.  
Lo era di sicuro. Quantomeno lo era nei limiti in cui, a causa dell’imbarazzo, si poteva provare un desiderio disperato di vaporizzarsi all’istante e di cessare di esistere. Oppure nei limiti in cui si rischiava di farsi uccidere a causa della propria goffaggine e mancanza di iniziativa.  
Ma, a dire il vero, se anche lui avesse voluto opporre resistenza, non avrebbe avuto molte possibilità di scampo.  
Per uno strano e momentaneo prodigio River in quel momento pareva sul serio avere più mani della Dea Kalì. E anche lei a quanto il Dottore ricordava era stata un tipino parecchio piccante, per quanto mai come la sua coinquilina Bastet.  
Tra l’altro, ora che lui ci stava pensando, era curioso come, soprattutto in passato, gli umani e non solo loro fossero stati inclini a scambiare per divinità i più svariati alieni.  
Era ancora più curioso che, riguardo a quello specifico aspetto dell’entrare in contatto con migliaia di razze aliene, lui invece fosse sempre stato messo in ombra dalla TARDIS.  
Aveva perso il conto di quanti popoli primitivi avevano adorato o ancora adoravano la TARDIS, non solo sul pianeta Terra. C’erano così tanti altari votivi e steli e statue e bassorilievi che gli archeologi dell’universo non sempre riconoscevano e che rappresentavano proprio lei: la cabina blu.  
Prima che le si rompesse il circuito camaleonte a nessuno era mai saltato in mente di venerarla, ma poi i culti si erano praticamente sprecati.  
Era una cosa così buffa e… «Oi, River… solletico…oi.»  
Ok, lei pareva avere troppe mani, ma il Dottore in compenso non sapeva proprio dove mettere le sue.  
Cioè, l’avrebbe anche saputo, non era sprovveduto fino a quel punto, ma ogni volta che si azzardava a pensare di provarci gli veniva in mente la faccia di Amy e poi anche quella di Rory e riusciva solo a deglutire, arrossire e scuotere il capo.  
Poi gli tornava in mente anche la volta che Amy aveva tentato di baciarlo. Sua suocera Amy.  
E la volta in cui lui aveva sbadatamente baciato Rory. Suo suocero Rory.  
Non era solo un problema di goffaggine, per la miseria!  
Le umane non riuscivano mai a capire che lui era sul serio un alieno, anche in quel senso.  
Possedeva un apparato riproduttivo e funzionava tutto… insomma… ogni cosa che serviva in occasioni come quella nel suo corpo era presente, sensibile e potenzialmente operativa.  
Però i Signori del Tempo erano creature per cui la sessualità aveva molta poca rilevanza e, inoltre, erano tutti un po’ cervellotici, per così dire.  
Non che in concreto quel che River gli stava facendo non mettesse in moto nessuna reazione fisica ben marcata, ma la faccenda non era semplice come la faceva sembrare lei.  
Magari il Dottore aveva avuto incarnazioni più audaci, ma insomma, per certe cose ci volevano mente sgombra e anche tempo e calma e ponderazione, e calma e tempo e ponderazione, e qualcosa contro la tachicardia – non bella come problematica medica quando si possedevano due cuori – e qualcos’altro contro l’eccesso di salivazione, e almeno un rimedio contro i formicolii diffusi e…  
Per altro immaginare se stesso vestito solo di boxer e bretelle non aiutava.  
Ma, a quanto stava scoprendo, non era troppo utile neanche aggrapparsi al cravattino con entrambe le mani e stringerlo con fare protettivo mentre serrava anche palpebre e denti fino a sentire male.  
Oh, no, non era proprio per niente utile.  
Specie se uno stava lottando contro un diavolo di donna in tacchi a spillo, e ben poco altro addosso, che usava le labbra come arma di distruzione di massa e sganciava baci sull’attaccatura del suo collo senza dimostrare la minima pietà o almeno un briciolo di timore reverenziale per il suo essere un Signore del Tempo millenario.  
Insomma lui aveva una certa dignità da conservare in quanto ultimo rappresentante di una razza tra le più potenti, nonché tra le più volte estinte dell’intero universo. Solo che River di quella presunta dignità pareva infischiarsene senza la minima remora.  
Irriverente ragazzaccia! Nessun dubbio che fosse una Pond.  
“Niente feriti o prigionieri” doveva essere il motto di River.  
 Al Dottore come filosofia non sarebbe dovuta piacere nemmeno un po’, ma stranamente un pochino gli piaceva, invece. Anche se era lui quello senza vie di fuga.  
Già, quel modo di fare un pochino lo intrigava, o se non altro non era sgradito all’attaccatura del suo orecchio sinistro, al suo pomo d’Adamo, e ad almeno un altro paio di parti sensibili del suo corpo.  
«Aspetta, non lo appallottolare… no, sul serio, non puoi gettarlo via così, è seta cucita a mano nel 1897…»  
River fece un passo indietro e si fece scorrere la stoffa del cravattino ormai slacciato tra le dita, tendendola per tutta la lunghezza.  
«Preferisci che lo usi come alternativa alle manette, tesoro? Alla lunga ricorrere sempre a quelle è un po’ noioso.»  
Il Dottore avrebbe voluto obiettare che in realtà, malgrado lei non facesse che ricamarci sopra doppi sensi per farlo diventare paonazzo o per imbarazzarlo in pubblico, o per entrambe le cose insieme, loro non avevano mai usato manette nell’intimità. Né quelle né alcun altro metodo di costrizione di sorta. Non avevano mai usato nulla di nulla.  
Anche perché quella era la prima volta in cui andavano al di là di qualche bacio.  
Beh, ok, di parecchie paia e paia di baci, ma il risultato conclusivo era lo stesso.  
Alla fine però il Dottore tenne per sé l’osservazione. In primo luogo non era il caso di ammettere che lui e River stavano per, emh… consumare.  
In secondo luogo era meglio non suggerire a River ulteriori giochetti erotici che non avevano ancora sperimentato.  
E, in terzo e ultimo luogo, lei aveva quello sguardo: lo sguardo di chi stava seriamente pensando di legarlo davvero come un salame.  
Motivo per cui lui ricominciò a deglutire a vuoto, almeno finché River non scoppiò a ridergli dritto in faccia.  
«Oh, Dottore, Dottore.» Aveva un tono così indulgente da farlo sentire perfino un filo più in imbarazzo di quanto già non fosse; cosa che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.  
Sul serio? Beh, accidenti, davvero era così difficile lasciarsi andare e, se non proprio azzardare il primo passo, almeno scordarsi i dubbi, le  remore e anche i suoi Amy e Rory mentali e lasciar fare a River senza tante storie?  
Ok, tra Signori del Tempo il sesso non era mai stato uno dei passatempi più gettonati e, considerato che i figli venivano generati in provetta, nemmeno tra i più utili, ma in fin dei conti perfino la spocchiosissima razza a cui apparteneva non aveva disdegnato del tutto i piaceri carnali e, tra l’altro, River era sua moglie. Lui l’aveva pur sempre sposata anche se in una linea temporale ormai azzerata e più per manipolarla e ottenere la salvezza universale che perché trovasse saggio o sensato accasarsi.  
Solo che più lei lo toccava e baciava, e praticamente lo sbucciava strato per strato come se lui fosse stato un timido incrocio tra una banana e una cipolla – quello sì che sarebbe stato un vegetale interessante e degno di essere assaggiato! – più lui sentiva che le gote gli andavano in fiamme, mentre il cervello svaporava e tutto diventava una specie di miscuglio confuso e molto miscuglioso.  
Sul serio si sentiva del tutto sottosopra e gli stava venendo una gran voglia di domandare a River se non volesse per caso una gelatina. Fatto abbastanza inquietante se ci pensava, perché era passato un sacco di tempo ed erano trascorse parecchie incarnazioni dall’ultima volta che aveva offerto a qualcuno una gelatina di frutta nel momento meno plausibile e opportuno di tutti.  
Cose come quella la dicevano lunga su quanto River era capace di scombussolargli le idee.  
Starsene lì mentre lei si dava da fare in quel modo era perfino peggio che essere ubriachi.  
Almeno quando uno era sbronzo non sentiva così caldo, salvo che non ci si ubriacasse dentro una sauna, o su una nave spaziale in fiamme, o davanti a un sole al collasso, o tutte e tre le cose insieme, o ancora… beh, ovunque facesse così caldo come lì in quel momento con River che continuava caparbia a spogliarlo e a stampargli baci un po’ ovunque e a usare le mani per fargli emettere gridolini striduli da educanda.  
Oh, sì,  lì con River di caldo ne faceva un sacco. Mai fatto così caldo prima sulla TARDIS. Mai.  
Nemmeno le volte in cui era andato in tilt il sistema di climatizzazione. Volte che praticamente non si contavano più. Tante, tante, tantissime volte.  
Eppure, davvero, mai fatto caldo come ne faceva in quel momento sulla TARDIS. Mai.  
La TARDIS, appunto. La TARDIS!  
Ecco un’altra cosa a cui pensare. C’era anche la TARDIS. Dovevano pur tenerne conto, no?  
Le notti di River avrebbero dovuto essere una faccenda tra lui, River stessa e nessun altro. Ma Sexy era tutto fuorché “nessun altro”.  
«Lei… voglio dire la TARDIS… forse dovremo prima atterrare e… argh… ah, ah, ah, a-ancora solletico… molto solletico, River. Troppo solletico! Non credi che prima dovremmo… ah! Capezzoli sensibili!... No, River, sul serio: capezzoli sensib… Oh, grazie, ora va meglio. Dicevo che dovremmo proprio atterr… uscire, andare… oi, morso! Morso! Non vale, non… ho detto sensibili, l’ho detto! No… River! Lei è viva, se ne accorge e non ho mai… su… con… mentre lei…»  
La risata di River lo fece sentire un cretino per l’ennesima volta e all’ennesima potenza, ma il peggio fu il rumore prodotto da Sexy. Un cigolio strano, a metà tra una risatina di sberleffo e una sonora pernacchia.  
Poi le luci si smorzarono quasi del tutto e qualunque rumore a parte il respiro un po’ affannato del Dottore e lo schiocco dei baci di River cessò completamente.  
A un orecchio diverso dal suo sarebbe sembrato un semplice silenzio, ma lui conosceva la TARDIS fin troppo bene: Sexy si era spenta, per quanto poteva.  
Fine delle comunicazioni e silenzio stampa. Stava facendo l’equivalente tardesco di un sonnellino o di una impegnativa seduta di sudoku di quelle che non lasciavano spazio nel cervello per nessun altro pensiero.  
La TARDIS stava giocando alle tre scimmiette.  
Come dire: sto zitta e per di più non vi vedo e non vi sento, e anche se potessi vedervi e sentirvi non vi guarderei e non vi ascolterei. Fate pure come se io non ci fossi.  
«Traditrice» pensò il Dottore ma non lo disse, perché in realtà, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, il gesto l’aveva intenerito un pochino, per quanto significasse lasciarlo del tutto in balia di River e della propria pochezza in fatto di prime notti di nozze in stile umano.  
River invece scandì a voce alta e senza il minimo pudore: «Grazie, vecchia mia. Te ne devo una».  
Dopo di che quasi ridacchiando allungò una mano verso di lui e, senza nessuna vergogna, gli pizzicò il sedere.  
Da quel momento in poi, un po’ per via della penombra, un po’ perché River era assolutamente la ragazza terribile che aveva l’aria di essere e un po’ anche perché il Dottore stava riscoprendo una volta per tutte la sensibilità in parti del corpo che di norma non prendeva troppo in considerazione, ogni cosa si fece troppo caotica e confusa per lasciar spazio a ulteriori tentennamenti.  
Anche pensare diventò tutto a un tratto un’attività assolutamente vana nella girandola di avvenimenti che si stavano susseguendo.  
Il massimo che il Dottore riuscì a fare fu chiedersi come mai fossero finiti sul letto e perché, in effetti, lui avesse ancora addosso le bretelle, mentre quasi tutto il resto del vestiario era ormai sparito chissà dove.  
Non seppe trovare risposta e non provò nemmeno a chiedere spiegazioni a River, che al momento era nuda e se ne stava a cavalcioni su di lui, china a baciarlo di nuovo sul petto. Cosa che per il Dottore implicava brividi, altro imbarazzo e un sacco di riccioli che gli facevano il solletico sulla pelle.  
Il tutto gli stava causando anche un doppio batticuore furioso, un filo di mal di testa, la sensazione di avere troppa saliva in bocca e, nel complesso, una paura fottuta.  
Anzi, si trattava proprio di puro terrore, il quale però non era sufficiente a farlo reagire per scrollarsi River di dosso.  
Poi lei iniziò a dondolare i fianchi e il timore che era appena nato nel petto del Dottore crebbe tanto da spaventarsi di se stesso e fuggire via urlando.  
Al suo posto rimase una sorta di voragine silenziosa e apparentemente colma di tranquillità. Una specie di occhio del ciclone interiore che lasciò il Dottore definitivamente inerte.  
Ogni desiderio di sfuggire a River e alla situazione era svanito insieme con l’ansia e la paura, lasciandolo svuotato e arrendevole.  
Pareva impossibile essere calmi ed eccitati nello stesso momento esatto, ma lui lo era.  
Sapeva che avrebbe fatto meglio a sottrarsi in ogni caso, ma la consapevolezza non era sufficiente a far sì che lui protestasse ancora o tentasse di scappare.  
Era in completa balia di un’archeologa matta, provava un mucchio di sensazioni fisiche sconvolgenti e sapeva che concedere a River un’intimità così profonda non avrebbe evitato dolori futuri, anzi li avrebbe solo acuiti, ma sentiva il bisogno folle di arrendersi davvero, almeno una volta. Solamente per una notte.  
Del resto lui magari non meritava quel tipo di resa, ma River sì.  
Né il fatto di non esserne meritevole l’aveva mai – o quasi mai – fermato dal prendere ciò che desiderava.  
Era un vecchio dio egoista tanto quanto era un vecchio dio solitario.  
Perciò ingoiò gli ultimi grumi di dubbio e, sebbene a fatica, mandò giù anche la certezza che lasciarsi toccare così nel profondo avrebbe solo significato maggior sofferenza al momento dell’ennesimo addio.  
Chiuse la mente a ogni brutto presagio e per un attimo riuscì a scordare perfino la sicurezza matematica che River un giorno avrebbe donato la vita pur di salvarlo e che lui sarebbe riuscito a fare ben poco per tenerla al sicuro.  
Erano tutte certezze negative che avrebbe dovuto rammentare a se stesso e con cui avrebbe voluto farsi scudo, per non soffrire troppo in futuro e specialmente per non illudere River.  
Lei però le avrebbe definite un’inutile zavorra. Solo per quella notte il Dottore poteva gettarle fuori bordo e lasciare che River avesse ciò che desiderava, perché lui per primo ne aveva bisogno.  
Non tanto del sesso e del piacere, quanto di averla tra le braccia e di poterla cullare.  
Inoltre aveva necessita di scordarsi, se mai era possibile e almeno per lo spazio di una notte, che lui non era solo il Dottore, uno che aiutava la gente e che la guariva e la salvava, ma era anche il Predatore, la Tempesta che avanza, il Dio Solitario, il Distruttore di Mondi, l’ultimo della sua gente, la creatura più temuta dell’intero universo.  
Sapeva di essere un’enorme egoista senza speranze, ma se avesse passato tutto il tempo a rinfacciarselo prima o poi sarebbe impazzito.  
Visto che non era mai riuscito a cambiare quel tratto della propria natura, c’erano momenti in cui doveva fingere di non sapere di possederlo se voleva continuare a sopravvivere.  
«Nessuno può ferirti ora, amore mio.» Le labbra di River erano così vicine alle sue che lui poté sentire le parole anche come un soffio, delicato e gentile. «Questa notte appartiene solo a noi. Niente può toccarti ora. Niente a parte me.»  
Il Dottore dovette mordersi a sangue una guancia per soffocare la più inopportuna delle risatine amare e ironiche.  
Non era affatto vero che nulla potesse toccarlo solo perché era lì con River che si muoveva sinuosa e lenta sopra di lui. Non era vero nemmeno che lei fosse al sicuro quando gli stava accanto.  
Ma si era ripromesso di cullarla, e invece era River che stava cullando lui.  
Voleva confortarla e alla fine era lei che lo stava consolando.  
Si era sempre detto che perfino il suo egoismo doveva avere un limite, ma a quanto pareva ogni volta che era convinto di averlo raggiunto finiva per superarlo di nuovo.  
In quel momento poi non sapeva nemmeno se stava tentando di ribellarsi al proprio peggior difetto così da poter fare la cosa giusta per River o se invece lo stava solo assecondando, anche se significava fare la cosa sbagliata per tutti.  
Non era in grado di deciderlo, non mentre River continuava a baciarlo e ad accarezzargli il viso e a muoversi come se volesse fondersi con lui completamente.  
All’improvviso però, più che al sicuro e sereno si sentiva infuriato.  
La rabbia che provava era rivolta contro se stesso.  
Bruciava e doleva, proprio come aveva fatto la sua mandibola la volta in cui River l’aveva colpito con un pugno per poi ammanettarlo in un angolo e morire al suo posto.  
Ricordava di essersi congratulato con se stesso, all’epoca. Si era accorto dell’accorgimento con  il cacciavite e si era lodato per averlo architettato.  
In quel momento l’idea gli era parsa geniale, vista la mancanza di valide alternative.  
Ma più il tempo passava più lui si convinceva di non essere poi chissà quanto bravo e ingegnoso, visto che non era ancora riuscito a farsi venire in mente nessuna soluzione migliore. Niente che evitasse a River un’esistenza eterna ma vuota dentro la memoria di un supercomputer.  
Tutto quel che era riuscito a progettare era un trucchetto con il cacciavite sonico che l’avrebbe salvata solo per modo di dire.  
Se ci pensava diventava matto e ancora più rabbioso e gli veniva voglia di spaccare qualcosa, magari a mani nude.  
Era un sacco di tempo che non gli succedeva di sentirsi così desideroso di distruggere senza preoccuparsi né delle conseguenze né della pietà, prima di tutto verso se stesso.  
Ed era una cosa che non andava bene.  
In tanti avevano provato a farglielo capire e una volta una persona eccezionale gliel’aveva perfino cantato dritto sul muso: «A volte hai bisogno di qualcuno che sia lì per fermarti.»  
Donna era stata sincera e aveva avuto ragione.  
Ciò non di meno quella notte lui aveva anche bisogno di non fermarsi affatto.  
Per quanto fare l’amore potesse essere molto più complicato, spaventoso e autolesionistico che gettarsi a capofitto nel Vortice a bordo della TARDIS.  
Quella imperdonabile traditrice! Ma con lei se la sarebbe vista dopo.  
Infilò le dita nella massa scomposta dei ricci di River e le fece sollevare il viso, poi la baciò sul serio.  
Non come tutte le altre volte in cui si era più che altro lasciato trascinare, ma come se volesse dirle: «Ok, hai vinto tu. Niente corse per una volta, niente fughe. Non scappo, sono qui. Hai vinto».  
In effetti era quel che River faceva sempre: vinceva su tutti i fronti. Solo che fino a quel momento lui si era sempre arreso molto meno di quanto non avesse dato a vedere.  
Ora però intendeva farlo, a modo suo ma totalmente, anche se invece forse lei avrebbe pensato che stava combattendo più che mai.  
Quindi continuò a baciarla e nello stesso tempo si mosse in modo da rotolare da un lato, trascinandola con sé, fino a ribaltare del tutto la precedente posizione.  
«Wow, tesoro, non vorrai diventare tutto focoso così senza preavviso» iniziò a canzonarlo River con una certa tenerezza, ma il Dottore la baciò ancora, questa volta senza chiudere gli occhi. Con tutta evidenza lei colse qualcosa nel suo sguardo. Qualcosa che non era lì per caso e che lui non aveva più alcuna intenzione di nascondere. Qualcosa che indusse River a cambiare espressione e che fu capace di ammutolirla.  
Il Dottore provò a sorriderle, perché River per una volta sembrava un po’ smarrita, e intanto si chiese cosa avrebbe visto se avesse avuto davanti uno specchio o se avesse potuto osservarsi attraverso gli occhi di lei.  
Probabilmente si sarebbe ritrovato sulla fronte e agli angoli delle labbra rughe molto più simili a quelle della sua precedente incarnazione che a quelle del se stesso attuale.  
Del resto in quel momento si sentiva molto vicino all’amarezza quasi costante che aveva provato in quel corpo più vecchio, anche se temporalmente più giovane.  
Ciò che provava, però non era colpa di River, anche se succedeva per causa sua.  
Il colpevole, come al solito, era lui e le fitte di rimorso e di rimpianto che avvertiva dentro il petto erano solo le ultime stille di ribellione dei suoi due cuori, prima della resa finale.  
Per non pensarci allungò le mani alla ricerca di tutto il calore che il corpo di River poteva dargli. Le baciò una spalla, la gola e poi ancora il viso e le labbra. Quando lei provò a ricambiare fin troppo attivamente, poggiandogli di nuovo le mani sul petto e ricominciando a esplorare e solleticare tutto quel che le capitava sotto i polpastrelli, anziché fermarla farfugliando frasi smozzicate su quanto approfittarsi della sensibilità troppo marcata dei suoi capezzoli non fosse leale, il Dottore le affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo.  
Sfregò con la punta del naso sulla sua pelle tiepida e profumata e inspirò con forza anche se la massa morbida e inanellata dei capelli di River gli faceva il solletico su tutto il viso.  
Per il momento River era lì ed era viva.  
Continuando a baciarle la gola, seguì con la punta delle dita i contorni dei seni e poi dei fianchi, scivolò verso il basso a sfiorare l’interno delle cosce e pensò tra sé e sé: «Geronimo». Perfino nei suoi pensieri la parola suonò appena sussurrata e roca e ridicola come in effetti era. Perciò il Dottore si sentì stupido e perso e del tutto impreparato più di qualunque altra volta in cui avesse usato il suo buffo grido di battaglia per darsi coraggio.  
Ma quando cominciò finalmente a spingersi dentro il corpo di River la sensazione di essere voluto e accolto e accettato senza la minima remora fu enorme al punto da lasciarlo stordito.  
Aveva passato tutta la vita – ed era stata una lunga, lunghissima esistenza – a causare guai e poi a correre via più veloce dei rimorsi  e del senso di colpa. Secoli e secoli spesi a tentare di fuggire più lontano e più in fretta della sensazione di aver perso coloro che amava. Giorni infiniti in cui aveva provato sempre e in mille modi a fare ammenda, senza riuscirci mai abbastanza.  
E poi c’erano attimi come quello in cui nulla aveva più un senso e tutto era nello stesso tempo tanto giusto e tanto sbagliato.  
Poche persone al mondo erano capaci di ricordargli tanto quanto River che perfino per lui il tempo correva via verso una scadenza. Nello stesso modo, però, lei era capace di trasformare una sola notte in un’eternità senza confini.  
Il Dottore ne era contemporaneamente attratto e spaventato anche solo per quel motivo.  
River era eccezionale. Ma era anche umana e gli umani non erano mai del tutto prevedibili o comprensibili, nemmeno quando si teneva conto del fatto che a differenza di un Signore del Tempo avevano vite brevi e limitate.  
Lasciarsi andare con gli umani fino a quel punto, accettare di amarli così tanto era come guardare dentro il Vortice e il Dottore ricordava bene cos’era successo quando aveva fatto quell’esperienza per la prima volta: era scappato. E da allora non aveva mai più smesso di fuggire, nemmeno per un istante.  
River però era tenace abbastanza da non lasciarlo andar via.  
Il Dottore sapeva che quella tenacia era anche una piccola maledizione che l’avrebbe condannata a morte, però al momento era solo capace di ringraziare tutti gli dei dell’universo per il fatto che lei fosse così cocciuta e testarda.  
Ne ringraziò qualcuno anche per il fatto di non essere poi il tremendo impiastro che temeva nel baciare e, beh, in tutto il resto...  
Senza esserne eccessivamente conscio ci stava mettendo così tanto impeto che si sarebbe aspettato di doversi ritrarre da un momento all’altro dopo un fragoroso cozzare di denti, oppure di doversi scusare per aver morso River con forza eccessiva, o peggio ancora di sentirsi dire che una testata sul naso non era esattamente quel che ci sia aspettava dal proprio marito la prima notte di nozze.  
All’improvviso i suoi cuori erano diventati così stretti e nello stesso tempo così leggeri da renderlo di nuovo consapevole del potenziale comico della situazione.  
Avrebbe potuto venirne fuori un disastro tra i più imbarazzanti e grotteschi per via della rinomata goffaggine della sua ultima incarnazione, e invece lui se la stava cavando senza incidenti di percorso e River pareva non avere proprio nulla da recriminare.  
Tutto d’un tratto era diventata docile e silenziosa, salvo che per i gemiti che facevano da eco al suo respiro accelerato.  
Il Dottore continuava a stringerla, a baciarla e a muoversi contro e dentro di lei con un ritmo sempre meno languido e sempre più carico di urgenza. E lei non si stava lamentando di gomiti infilati nelle costole, di ginocchia troppo puntute o della sua mancanza di coordinazione. Né lo prendeva in giro in nessun modo.  
Si limitava a ricambiare ogni bacio, e a tenerlo imprigionato tra le braccia mentre assecondava il suo ritmo e le sue carezze. E intanto lo guardava in viso, dritto negli occhi, ogni volta che poteva e che non erano impegnati in un bacio troppo mozzafiato.  
Sembrava più giovane e ingenua e vulnerabile di quanto non fosse mai apparsa da che il Dottore la conosceva.  
Perciò lui avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa di sciocco, o fare qualcosa di buffo e idiota, come infilarsi un dito in un occhio, per farla ridere e per farla tornare la River di sempre.  
Avrebbe voluto farlo davvero o anche solo supplicarla perché fosse lei a dire o a fare qualcosa di azzardato, sexy e irrispettoso come al solito.  
Fin dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva incontrata in Biblioteca lei era sempre sembrata così sicura di sé e di loro due insieme da non lasciare spazio a dubbi o a repliche.  
Se c’era qualcuno che, malgrado i secoli che aveva sulle spalle, era capace di farlo sentire come un bambino che era stato colto in castagna da una maestra esperta e per nulla ingenua, quella era River Song.  
A volte era così sfacciata e autoritaria e carismatica da fargli perfino scordare tutto quel che lei aveva dovuto passare per colpa sua e cosa avrebbe dovuto ancora affrontare.  
In quel momento, però, era talmente umana e a suo modo fragile e facile da ridimensionare, che i cuori del Dottore si strinsero un po’ più forte nel suo petto.  
Di solito accanto a River si sentiva un novellino sciocco e goffo, ma se lei gli si affidava in quel modo assoluto era difficile dimenticarsi di essere in realtà un vecchio stupido che non sapeva imparare dai propri errori anche se aveva almeno un millennio di esperienza sulle spalle.  
Vederla così lo portava più che mai a desiderare di custodirla e di proteggerla, prima di tutto da se stesso.  
Così strinse i denti per un lungo istante, ingoiando un altro po’ di rimorsi e di paure, poi le sorrise e la baciò di nuovo. Non smise più di baciarla neppure per un attimo, almeno finché non la sentì inarcare la schiena e irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia.  
Poi la guardò sciogliersi nel culmine di quel piacere che gli umani erano incredibilmente capaci di donare gli uni agli altri spesso perfino nei momenti di dolore e disperazione.  
«Nessuno può toccarci, hai ragione» le disse, soffiandole le parole sul viso e accarezzandole gli zigomi e le tempie. «Proprio nessuno.»  
Ovviamente entrambi sapevano che era una bugia, ma era la prima regola e la conoscevano bene perché valeva per tutti e due: i viaggiatori come loro mentivano di continuo.  
Lui più di chiunque altro era un bugiardo. A volte mentiva, anche solo per non doversi guardare indietro, perché sentiva che se l’avesse fatto sarebbe morto di vergogna.  
In ogni caso se quel che aveva appena detto a River non era la verità era se non altro il suo più grande desiderio.  
Avrebbe davvero voluto poter dire che niente e nessuno l’avrebbe toccata e portata via per sempre.  
Invece sarebbe successo e tutto quel che il Dottore poteva fare era aspettare e scervellarsi durante l’attesa nella speranza di trovare una vera soluzione.  
Non c’era altro che fosse in suo potere, o quasi. Almeno un’altra cosa gli era possibile: nel frattempo poteva regalare a River una lunga corsa indimenticabile, proprio come lei la desiderava.  
Esattamente la lunga corsa di cui River non aveva voluto cambiare nemmeno una virgola, a costo di morire. Perciò lui aveva il dovere di renderla unica, fantastica, scintillante e memorabile in ogni modo possibile.  
In certe cose, del resto, l’essere un Signore del Tempo lo avvantaggiava. Ad esempio, se la sua bella chiedeva la luna lui poteva concedergliela sul serio.  
Poteva sorprenderla, stupirla, regalarle ogni luogo e ogni tempo.  
Ma quando sarebbe venuto il momento non avrebbe potuto portarla via con sé, in salvo.  
Lui e River avevano un futuro già esaurito e quindi lui poteva solo correre via con lei finché il tempo glielo concedeva e, di tanto in tanto, fermarsi un po’ e rubare qualche attimo di riposo proprio come quello che stavano vivendo sul momento.  
Nel tempo presente di quegli attimi, rendere la vita di River più che mai speciale era la sola cosa importante. Di conseguenza quando il piacere lo travolse il Dottore si sentì più che mai impreparato, perché era ancora alla soddisfazione di lei che stava pensando.  
Si sentì gemere con forza, quasi ruggire mentre tutto il suo corpo si irrigidiva. Gli parve di essere stato fin troppo stridulo e rumoroso nei suoi vocalizzi e, di colpo, si sentì le gote in fiamme come quando River aveva cominciato a spogliarlo senza troppe cerimonie, a inizio nottata.  
Malgrado ciò si costrinse a guardarla di nuovo negli occhi e pensò che avrebbe dovuto dirle che la amava, ma non ci riuscì e pregò che nemmeno lei lo facesse. Altrimenti il groviglio di passato e futuro che era il loro rapporto sarebbe diventato davvero troppo difficile da affrontare.  
Quasi che gli avesse letto nel pensiero, River anziché parlare gli sorrise e fece in modo che entrambi rotolassero di nuovo tra le lenzuola scompigliate.  
Non appena fu di nuovo a cavalcioni su di lui, si sollevò sostenendosi sulle braccia, fissandolo con fin troppa malizia e senza nemmeno un briciolo della malinconia che aveva mostrato poco prima.  
Scosse il capo, causando una piccola tempesta di boccoli biondi, e un attimo dopo si chinò di scatto e gli morse un capezzolo con forza sufficiente a farlo sobbalzare per la sorpresa.  
Infatti il Dottore reagì con un sussulto e strillando un «Oi!» genuinamente indignato. Cosa di cui lei rise di gusto.  
In suono della risata ricordò al Dottore lo scroscio di una cascatella o un di ruscello, ma anche il tintinnio di un grappolo di campanellini di cristallo.  
Era un suono ipnotico ed eccitante, ma lui non intendeva perdersi ad ascoltarlo.  
Almeno non fino al punto di mostrarsi meno irritato per quel che River gli aveva appena combinato.  
«Capezzoli sensibili» si lamentò, anche se per qualche motivo si sentiva molto più sereno e sollevato di quanto non lo fosse stato per tutto il resto della nottata, «quante volte te lo devo ripetere?»  
Lei assunse di nuovo l’espressione che aveva di solito quando flirtavano. Quella da gatta alle prese con un topo particolarmente ingenuo.  
Quella che il Dottore trovava sempre divertente, anche se non gli piaceva ammetterlo. Quella che lo stuzzicava e lo spingeva a stare al gioco.  
Quella che gli ricordava quanto poteva essere imbranato.  
«Il problema, dolcezza» River lo disse con uno dei suoi sorrisi più maliziosi, «è proprio che continui a ripetermelo. Il che mi rende impossibile scordarmene e dimenticarmi quanto è divertente approfittarne.»  
Il Dottore non si stupì del fatto che lei avesse sottolineato le parole con i gesti, e per la precisione con due pizzicotti abbastanza forti da farlo saltare sul materasso con due lacrime agli angoli degli occhi.  
La cosa che lo lasciò sbalordito, semmai, fu constatare quanto il suo corpo fosse elettrico e accaldato e quanto fosse ancora recettivo ad ogni minimo stimolo.  
Aveva la schiena sudata, le gambe molli e i capelli bagnati all’attaccatura del collo. La pelle gli formicolava in più di un punto e si sentiva la bocca troppo asciutta.  
River era seduta sui suoi fianchi, del tutto a suo agio malgrado fosse nuda. Eppure non poteva non essersi accorta che la stanza, anche se le luci erano spente, era rimasta immersa in un vaghissimo chiarore sufficiente a consentire che lui la fissasse.  
River sapeva che lui la stava guardando, ma non era per nulla imbarazzata.  
Così il Dottore, sicuramente più intimidito di lei, si prese il tempo di osservarla da sotto le ciglia, in modo non troppo diretto.  
Alla fine decise che era bellissima.  
Era bella prima di tutto nel senso che era attraente, ovvio, ma poi lo era anche in mille altri modi.  
River era sempre stata favolosa, fin dal giorno in cui aveva assunto quell’aspetto per la prima volta.  
Era davvero diventata magnifica proprio come il Dottore aveva predetto.  
Se solo non avesse rinunciato a tutte le future rigenerazioni pur di salvarlo sarebbe rimasta magnifica per chissà quanti secoli ancora. Magnifica, al sicuro e viva.  
Ma nemmeno in quel caso avrebbe potuto essere più unica e preziosa, anche se così avrebbe potuto restargli accanto alla pari, come a nessun umano era mai stato possibile.  
River era perfetta in ogni caso, anche se la sua perfezione per il Dottore era come un dolore sottopelle che non poteva mai sopirsi.  
River era perfetta, meravigliosa e sua, anche se lui proprio non la meritava.  
«Ok» le rispose, fingendosi davvero del tutto ingenuo e digiuno della vita di coppia e delle consuetudini non scritte che regolavano le relazioni erotiche e sentimentali. «Smetto di lamentarmi. In fondo poteva andarmi peggio. Prima ho perfino avuto paura che tu volessi usare quello per legarmi al letto.»  
Mentre parlava le indicò con lo sguardo la seta di quello che, prima che lei glielo sfilasse dal collo con troppo impeto e decisamente senza permesso, era stato un perfetto cravattino. Un cravattino vintage, tra l’altro.  
Un regalo del buon vecchio Winston in persona. In ringraziamento per una faccenduola accaduta durante la guerra afgana quando Win era stato ancora un giovanissimo corrispondente capace di ficcarsi in una marea di guai, mentre lui, il Dottore, aveva avuto un’altra faccia e vissuto altre avventure.  
In effetti il dono era stato fatto a una sua incarnazione molto meno incline di quella attuale a utilizzarlo davvero, anziché limitarsi a conservarlo come un cimelio.  
Non erano molte le sue incarnazioni capaci di apprezzare la classe di un vero papillon ben annodato. Ma per fortuna nessuno dei suoi “sé” precedenti era incline a gettar via i regali, così alla fine il cravattino di Chuchill era stato rispolverato con tutti gli onori che meritava.  
Usarlo per farsi legare alla testiera di un letto magari non sarebbe stato troppo dignitoso, ma il Dottore era abbastanza certo che, in fondo, Winston non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire se fosse stato interpellato a riguardo.  
Inoltre lui voleva che River rimanesse dell’umore malandrino che di norma la contraddistingueva.  
A inizio nottata non gli era parso che fosse una buona idea suggerirle di usare una seta tanto illustre, datata e preziosa per un qualche giochino erotico che avrebbe potuto sciuparla. E forse era davvero sbagliato rischiare di rovinare un oggetto che la maggior parte della gente avrebbe conservato con reverenza e rispetto nella teca di un museo.  
Però a pensarla in quel modo perfino la TARDIS avrebbe dovuto rimanere dove lui l’aveva presa: a impolverarsi e morire come un’inutile reliquia del passato.  
Il Dottore stesso, secondo almeno un paio di popoli, avrebbe dovuto essere trattato come una reliquia o come un animale in via d’estinzione.  
Invece né lui né Sexy erano affatto da rottamare.  
Inoltre River poco prima era sembrata davvero troppo fragile.  
Il Dottore aveva un gran bisogno di vederla sorridere ancora.  
Non era in grado di convivere con quell’aria fragile e delicata che River aveva avuto mentre facevano l’amore.  
Aveva bisogno di tutta la determinatezza e la spavalderia di cui lei era capace. E al diavolo i cravattini, le reliquie e tutti i pezzi da museo dell’universo!  
Al diavolo perfino la distinzione tra giusto e sbagliato e tra ragione e insensatezza.  
Inoltre, nel momento esatto in cui si era fatto cogliere di sprovvista e aveva lasciato che River arrivasse a donarsi a lui fino al punto di sacrificarsi, la loro corsa era incominciata una volta per tutte.  
Fare l’amore con lei, viziarla, lasciarla giocare nella parte della bimba maliziosa o in quella della padrona esigente e un po’ spietata era il meno che potesse concederle.  
Se River trovava divertente legarlo o fargli qualunque altra cosa andava bene, faceva parte del gioco e della sfrenata follia della corsa.  
Qualunque cosa che la facesse sorridere e la ripagasse per il passato perduto e per il futuro limitato che le erano toccati in sorte a causa del Dottore per lui andava più che bene.  
River aveva dato la vita per far si che potessero condividere la corsa fino in fondo, e quindi lui avrebbe teso la mano, avrebbe afferrato quella di River e avrebbe corso come lei desiderava fino a farsi mancare il fiato.  
Avrebbe corso, sì, ma senza più fuggire.  
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Il racconto è pieno di citazioncine varie, qualcuna anche della serie classica. Ma sono troppo pigra per scrivere ulteriori note, quindi se le cogliete vi voglio tanto bene, e se non le cogliete pazienza, vi amo tutti lo stesso ;)


End file.
